What? I'm a Monster!
by StrangeGerbil
Summary: [2/2/13] "Come back here, herbivore." "NO!" "Hey look guys, it's a kitty!" "They're going to eat me!" "Sheep-chan why does doggy get all the love?" "Shut it, horse breath!" [Obvious Fem!Tsuna x All. For Now.]
1. List of Characters

Author's Note

I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn.

Before I start this Fanfic, I'd like to bring up some things.

1.) Yes, this is a Fem!Tsuna (Tsunabi) story. I know it's partly cliche with many Fem!Tsuna stories floating around. Don't get me wrong, most of them are pretty good. Really good. But yes, this is Fem!Tsuna, because she's adorable and I feel more comfortable with her as the main character.

2.) This will have a main pairing. (Sorry. I like Harem, but Tsuna can't have all the hotties this time.) But for awhile there will be hints of Fem!TsunaxAll. Maybe a triangle... maybe. I do like three-person romance. I'm so vile! XD

3.) This is AU. Yeah. It's about Monsters. The Summary is in the next chapter. Yep. There is an OC, but she has a minor role.

4.) Please don't complain or become angry at the types of Monsters the characters are. Yeah, there is also mixed breeds of Monsters. Like, a VampireWerewolf is a Vampwolf. Because it's freaking awesome. I really like MermaidSirens. No, they are not the same thing, just very similar. Mermaids are the maidens of the seas, duh. Sirens are beautiful women (Who do NOT have mermaid tails.) Sirens sing to male sailors and captivate their hearts... then pull them overboard and eat them. Well, I may be wrong, but oh well. No Hibari is not a Vampire. I know his famous catchphrase is, "I'll bite you to death." but Vampires aren't the only Monsters that bite people. I think the Monster I picked out for him is better. Yeah.

5.) This is sort of based off of, "Monster Tamer Tsuna". But she isn't a Monster tamer. The characters aren't the same Monsters they were in the show, either. I did research and found plenty of Monsters that matched how I saw them. Yep. Tsunabi is a Monster herself. There is a large variety of Monsters, it took for an hour to find Monsters that fit their characters! Yes, Ryohei has Fairy blood. But he's still the Ryohei we know and love. I was going to have him different than Kyoko, but I think they have the same mother and father.

6.) This is the last note. There will be blood. Oh yes. Blood. Lots of it. And kissing, and flirting. I have a hard time keeping the characters IC (In Character.) So if anyone seems OOC, let me know. KK? There is a list at the bottom. :3 (Don't worry about Dino. He's still clumsy as ever!)

-x-x-x-

Monsters (All information was found on Wikipedia (do not own). Certain things were added and changed for benefit. That sounded selfish. o_o)

Sawada Tsunabi- (I'm pretty sure such a monster exists, but I was too lazy to look for it.) Winged-Lioness. (I love making FemTsuna a lion!)

Gokudera Hayato- Inugami/Erkling. Inugami: Dog-like creature, said to be the masters of Black Magic. They are often said to be Gods. Inugami can shift from dog to human. People who use Inugami are known as Evokers. It is possible for a Inugami to do mischevious things, like possesion and kidnapping. Japanese origin. Erkling: German. Known to cause death. Associated with Spirits. Most are known as, "Flirty Fairies" or "Flirty Sirens". Known to haunt forests and carry travelers to their deaths.

Gokudera Bianchi- Yuki-Onna/Erkling. Yuki-Onna: Japanese origin. Also known as "Snow Women", Yuki-Onna are Demon women who control snow. Erkling: German. Known to cause death. Associated with Spirits. Most are known as, "Flirty Fairies" or "Flirty Sirens". Known to haunt forests and carry travelers to their deaths.

Yamamoto Takeshi- Shan-Yang. Rain bird. Chinese mythology. Mythical birds that cause it to rain. They usually sing during the rain. They really enjoy their surroundings.

Reborn- Shinigami. Japanese origin. Also known as "Grim Reapers" or "Death Gods". They decide when it's time for someone to die. Then they guide their souls to be judged after death. Unlike the Grim Reaper, there is a handful of Shinigami.

Sasagawa Ryohei- Fairy/Elf. Fairy: Nature and forest spirit. Usually have wings and are one with nature. European origin. Elf: Germanic. Said to be the nature and fertility bringers. They are believed to have the power to affect people and animals. They are normally associated with Fairies.

Bovino Lambo- Gud-elim. Akkadian origin. Humanoid bull hybrid.

Sasagawa Kyoko- Fairy/Elf. Fairy: Nature and forest spirit. Usually have wings and are one with nature. European origin. Elf: Germanic. Said to be the nature and fertility bringers. They are believed to have the power to affect people and animals. They are normally associated with Fairies.

I-Pin- Water Dragon. Chinese origin. Descendant of "Long Mu". Long Mu was known as the, "Dragon Mother", after raising five Dragons. She then became a Goddess. She represents parental love and devotion. A Water Dragon is identical to a normal Dragon. But Water Dragons have more of a life at sea, and not so much the air.

Hibari Kyoya- Amarok. A huge wolf. Do not confuse with a Werewolf. Amaroks are part of Inuit mythology. They, unlike Werewolves do not hunt in packs, they are usually consindered loners. It is told that they attack and devour people who are alone at night.

Rokudo Mukuro- Demon. A creature who is in leauge with the devil. They are often said to be evil. Their distinct features is their tail. Some even have horns. They are associated with many mythologies. They're mysterious and like chaos and trouble. They are also flirty and seductive.

Dokuro Chrome- Banshee. A feminine spirit who is seen as an omen of death. They are said to wail or cry when somebody is on the brink of death, or is about to die. They come from Scottish and a few other mythologies.

Cavallone Dino- Chollima. "Thousand-mile Horse", a mythical horse said to be very swift and fast. It is said to have wings. The myth was they are too elegant and fast to be mounted or ridden by any human. Mostly has Korean mythology.

Xanxus- Dragon. Eurasian origin. Gigantic serpent said to breathe fire. Its scales are said to bring good luck.

Superbi Squalo- Samebito. Shark-man. Japanese origin.

Belphegor- Fext. Undead. Also known as a Zombie. Fext is Slavic. Weapons are said to do no harm to a Fext, except bullets made out of glass. Assumed to be immortal.

Levi A Than- Eachy/Oni. Eachy: Humanoid lake Monster. Scottish and English. Oni: A Demon with small horns, usually associated with thunder. Japanese origin.

Lussuria- Achiyalabopa, a rainbow feathered giant bird. The mythology comes from the Pueblo People. It is said to be a God. Once considered a celestial creature.

Mammon/Viper- Dipsa/Scitalis. Dipsa: Very poisonous snake. After being bitten by a Dipsa, the victim dies before even knowing they had been bitten. Comes from Medieval bestiaries. Scitalis: Just like Dipsa it comes from Medieval bestiaries. A beautiful snake, that mesmerizes all who see it. It's said to eat people while stunning them with its beauty.

Fran- Senpoku-Kanpoku. Frog Spirit that leads new lost souls to a graveyard. Japanese origin.

Lal Mirch- Werewolf. Wolf-like creature who becomes stronger during a full moon. World wide origin.

Colonello- Vampire. A Demon that drinks the blood of humans and certain types of Monsters. Cannot drink, snake, cat, or crocodile and alligator blood. Slavic origin.

Byakuran- Fallen Angel. Do not confuse with a Demon. A Fallen Angel is the darker, sinned version of an Angel. They are no longer allowed into Heaven. Their wings that were once pure white has now been stained an inky black. They are part of many mythologies.

M.M- Empusa/Siren. Empusa: Seductive female Monster. They are said to eat sleeping men. Characteristics include flaming hair. Greek origin. Siren: Female water spirits who lure sailors with their enchanting songs. They normally cause shipwrecks. Their mythology is mostly Greek.

Joshima Ken- Shapeshifter. A humanoid able to take the shape of many animals. World wide origin.

Kakimoto Chikusa- Emere. Children that can transport themselves to the world of the living and the world of the dead. Yoruba mythology.

OC Aki Nezumi- Ghost. World wide origin. After a person dies they either, go to Heaven, Hell, or are stuck on Earth forever. Some Ghosts have the chance to go to Heaven after completing a task they couldn't do before they died. Remorse, regret, revenge: These keep the Ghosts on Earth.

-x-x-x-

That concludes the list. ^-^ I went with what Monster personally suited them. I love the Monster, Lussuria is. XD Don't worry about Nezumi, she's just a minor character. She's the only real OC for now. But Tsunabi is the main character, so yeah. I sort of changed some information to suit certain things. Finding a Monster that fit Yamamoto was freaking hard! When I googled certain water spirits and sea monsters most didn't fit him. So now he's a Rain Bird. XD Even if Ryohei is a Fairy, he is EXTREMELY manly. No, Viper is not an Ouroboros, because SHE has Phantasma. You can't be one and own one! Other characters will appear later. I am very sorry if I have offended anyone. I got lazy halfway through this. Bye. See you in the first chapter.


	2. Chapter 1

What? I'm a Monster?!  
Chapter One: I've been living a lie.

Disclaimer: I do not own Katekyoushi Hitman Reborn. The original manga and anime both belong to Akira Amano.

Summary: Sawada Tsunabi is your average girl. Except she isn't as talented as the other kids in her life. She's weak, clumsy and not that smart. But she has this weird beauty and elegance that is very hard to see. All her life she's only known her father, Sawada Iemitsu. She's never met her mother. She's been told that her mom died a long time ago. The only thing to remember her by is a necklace. One day, while at school, Tsunabi makes a grave mistake... she becomes a lion cub with wings (without knowing it) in front of her classmates. While the students are freaking out she flies out the window, returning home to her father. She expects him to be freaked out too. But that isn't how it goes... Iemitsu tells her the truth: Tsunabi's mom is a Monster. And so is Tsunabi! The necklace pendant was blessed by her mom, it allows her to transform faster. Now Tsunabi is transferred to a new town, Namimori. There she must live with people who are just like her. Only crazier...scarier...creepier... and hotter. What happens now? 27xAll hints.

-x-x-x-

In a small apartment outside of Tokyo, a middle aged man is going through his mailbox. He has blonde hair, and a small goatee. As he sorts through the letters his dark brown eyes widen a bit. A small orange letter with a black skull stamp is in his hand. After a few minutes of thinking he goes inside. Sitting down in a chair in his dining room, he opens the letter and begins reading it. 'This can't be good.' He thinks to himself.

Dear Iemitsu,  
Your daughter, Sawada Emi Tsunabisu has royal blood running through her veins. Not only is your ex-wife, Sawada Emi Nana a princess, but she is also the great-great granddaughter of Ieyasu Sawada, otherwise known as Giotto. You know what this means. Tsunabisu is almost fourteen, she will soon discover her powers. When she does she will be treated as a freak by other humans. Even without the Lions's Jewel to power-up her shift from human to lion, her powers will manifest. Winged-Lions are very rare. There has only ever been twelve in the world, and only four females. If she does not move to Namimori she may be hunted. You must make the right choice. Here in Namimori, "The City of The Monsters" she will not be alone. There are other children and people just like her. The choice is yours.  
Signed,  
Timoteo.

Iemitsu sighed. He just knew it was going to happen. He doesn't want Tsunabi to be bullied or laughed at even more then she is now. He glared at the letter when he thought of her being chased down by Hunters. Nobody messes with Iemitsu's daughter. He admits to allowing her to be made fun of. There isn't much he can do for her. She's transferred school four times, but she's always laughed at. Even after contacting the principal the bullying continues. 'There's just always going to be people like that.' He thought. If she moves to Namimori she won't have to deal with people judging her. She will no longer be picked on. 'Unless there are Monster  
bullies...' He bitterly thought. After going through the other letters, he made his way upstairs. At the very end of the hallway was a closed door. A picture of a bee was taped to the door. Slowly and quietly making his way to the door, he opened it a bit. Sitting in a computer chair in front of a TV was a small girl with messy brown hair. Parts of her hair stick up and the rest curls, reaching her shoulders. Her wide, almond brown eyes stare intently at the TV screen. Is she watching... The Most Extreme (do not own)? He stands there for some time watching from five extreme animals the very last. The theme for this episode was, "Extreme Big Cats". He wanted to laugh when the Lion was number one. Tsunabi made a small sound of amazement at a clip of two male lions fighting for territory.

"They're so beautiful! The lionesses are so cool! They're the best hunters! I wish I was one." Tsunabi exclaimed out loud. Her smile was astounding. "Really now? You want to be a lioness? Why so, daughter of mine?" A familiar voice brought her out of her amazement. She turned the swivel chair around to look into her father's dark brown eyes. He was grinning like a fool.

Tsunabi quickly came up with an answer. "Dad, they're just so... so amazing! They're powerful and are oh-so cute! Well the cubs are, the adults are just gorgeous!" She smiled a little, thinking about what life would be like as a lion. Iemitsu couldn't help but return a smile of his own. "Okay princess, you have to go to school now." At the mention of school Tsunabi's smile slowly faded away. She looked sad. She nodded slowly, she was already in her school uniform. Grabbing her schoolbag and her lucky necklace and kissing her dad goodbye she was out the door. 'Be safe.' Iemitsu thought.

(Now Tsunabi's P.O.V)

I can't stand school. I just hate it. The other kids are mean to me, and Ritsuko Ai keeps scaring me. Why can't they leave me alone? Is it because I'm No-Good Tsunabi? I can't help it that I'm not as smart as them. I'm just not cut out for sports. I'm not intelligent. I'm not strong. I'm not pretty. I'm just me. One day I'll end up like Aki Nezumi... bullied to death. I gulped at this. Aki Nezumi was a 1st year at my school, she was your average girl, but because she was super smart even for a first year, she was picked on. She wasn't the best looking girl but she was normal looking. She wore big glasses, and was called a "Nerd" all her life. Then one day she got into a fight with some popular girls... and was pushed out of an open window on the fourth floor. This is was about two years ago, everyone says it's just a rumor. But I think it actually happened! Anyway, while falling she had cried out a curse. Then busted her head open on the pavement. They thought she was still alive for a few minutes, but nobody did anything. The girls just stared, horrified. The people standing outside surrounded her. Nobody did anything. They say when she took her last breath she smiled. SHE SMILED! Why the heck would you smile as soon as you die? Maybe she was at peace? Oh well. This story is now why I avoid windows. Though I don't get into fights. When I got to school I tucked my necklace into my shirt. I just know someone who would steal it. But I bring it to school because it gives me a feeling. A feeling of peace and warmth. It's a silver chain with a small orange jewel in the middle of it. It was a gift from my mother, as soon as I was born. I never met my mom, but I know she had a kind heart and was drop-dead beautiful. Dad says she was killed by accident. I never asked how.

"Hey! Loser! Where's my homework?" A nasaled voice interrupted my thoughts. God, I hate Ritsuko. On my first day here she shoved me into a bathroom stall, causing me to fall into the toilet. Time to go into mouse-mode. "I-I... I forgot i-it, s-s-sorry." I squeaked. If I act like this, the bullying isn't as bad. Ritsuko, a blonde girl with way too much make-up for a normal person. She stands at the gate, her arms crossed a scowl on her face. "You forgot my homework? What a dumb girl." She came closer, grabbing my shirt collar and yanking me upwards. I prayed for my life. She gave a cold sneer, "Do it again, and I will kill you. You idiotic mouse!" With that she pushed me to the ground, and continued on her merrily way into her classroom. I stood up, dusted myself off and went to my assigned room. B-2. The other kids were giddy, loud, and annoying. I took my seat in the back... staring out the opened window. Wait. Opened window? I need to avoid that one. The reading teacher came and began a new story. Someone passed me a book. With gum stuck to the front of it. Opening the book I read the title. It's called, "Dove Girl". It's an italian myth. Continuing to read ahead, I figured this was a really good book. After awhile I looked out the window.

Be free!  
Be free!  
Stay no more!  
Fly away, my precious cub!  
Run before they catch your heart!

Ok. That was weird. I have no idea where that came from. After a few minutes I decided to daydream. I imagined a wide lake, crystal clear water. It was a vast yellow land filled with tall trees that strangely reminded me of Africa. It was missing something... a beautiful caramel colored lioness just appeared by the lake. She was stunning, but that wasn't the only amazing thing about her. She had beautiful glossy white wings that stretched themselves. She looked so familiar. Then she looked up towards the sun, I could have sworn she was smiling. Then she looked at me. Brown met a lighter brown. Wait, lion's don't have any other eye color than yellow and orange. She slowly opened her mouth and revealed several dangerous teeth... and sang like a person!

"Be free!  
Be free!  
Stay no more!  
Fly away, my precious cub!  
Run before they catch your heart!"

Then a scream stopped me from thinking any further. Looking around the class room, all eyes were on me. This is NOT normal. "W-what?" I asked.

"Oh my gosh! It talked!" Someone said.

"O-okay, that was m-mean. Y-y-you call me a freak. You call me s-stupid. Now you're calling m-me an 'it'?" I said with a bit of anger. Somebody ran out of the classroom yelling, "Call Animal Control! A lion with wings ate No-Good Tsunabi! IT TALKS!" The heck? Looking down I saw a furry brown chest. Turning to a closed window I saw my reflection. Oh. My. God. I'm a cat! This is a dream! It's not real! A child-sized chocolate brown cat body stared back at me. A wide neck, with a lone necklace dangling from it. My necklace! Then looking at my face I concluded I indeed was a giant cat. Not only that but I had thick black wings. This was reality. A large brown head with light brown eyes, and a small pink nose and plenty of whiskers stared back at me. Black markings that resembled thick eye lashes rested on my eyelids. Woah. Now I'm scared. Yeah, I wanted to be a lion. But not in the middle of a classroom! "Oh no!" I shouted. Somebody had tried to shove me off the desk, but I spread my wings and flew into the air. It was hard at first and I felt like gravity was killing me. I could have never done this as a human! Even if I was clumsily maneuvering myself through the air, I was still doing it. How can a lion even hold its weight as it flies?!

"Grab it! It probably escaped from the zoo!" A boy shouted. "There are no flying lions at the zoo here!" shouted a girl. Looking towards the window I decided now that I was a giant cat with wings I could fly. I jumped onto the edge of the window. I looked down. If I don't make it, I will die! DIE! Taking a deep breath, I looked towards the rest of the city. I wanted to be free. I do! I'm tired of this boring, abusive, and useless life! Lifting my wings, I slowly began to lift from the edge. Feeling satisfied I continued until I was a few feet from the window. I had almost fell about three times, but soon I got the hang of it. Several people were yelling, but I wasn't listening. I was flying! I was flying! Albeit a little non-graceful. That's when I took off, soaring into the air, enjoying the wind against my fur. It was a weird feeling at first, but I got used to it. God, I felt so darn amazing. It felt so right, and so normal. I think it was meant to be! I purred with joy. After about fourteen minutes of me testing my flying skills, I landed right outside my apartment. Okay, I lied. At first I went headfirst into the mailbox. My landing skills needed work. 'Oh. How am I going to tell my dad? He'll think I'm a total freak! Well, he is still my dad. He's the only one I can turn to!' Using my paw to knock on the door, I haven't learned to turn back, I waited for it to open. As my paw was on the door I studied my long claws. Then I remembered Dad doesn't work on Tuesdays. To my luck, today is Tuesday.

"Dad! Please! It's me, Tsunabi! I have a problem!" I yelled. Dad swung the door open, and his eyes became wide with fear and knowing. Wait, knowing? He looked down at me and looked into the house, "Hurry! Get in!" I easily complied. Although flying was fun, the fear came back. I stepped into the living room and stood. Dad closed the door and locked it. He then sighed and sat on the couch. He rubbed his temples, trying to ease a headache. He then looked into my eyes. He opened his mouth, but then closed it. He looked like he was thinking for the right words.

"To turn back, imagine being human." He finally said. I easily complied. It took a few moments. I then felt heavier, then I was human again. How the heck- I looked at my dad for an answer. He avoided my eyes for a few seconds. He started speaking without looking at me, his tone gravely gloomy. "Tsunabisu. Our only daughter. Nana's beautiful child. A Monster. I knew this would happen." He smiled a sad little smile. I almost choked on my gasp. "A-a Monster?!" He nodded. "Dad! I'm not a Monster! I don't eat people, I don't kill people. I-" He cut me off, "Tsunabi... not that kind of Monster. You are classed with a different group. Shapeshifter. A Winged-Lion Maiden, just like your mother. Able to become a lion with wings at will." He pointed at the necklace. "You can become a lion, a creature of pure force and strength, by yourself. But the jewel gives you a boost of power. Your mother blessed it for you." The tears, oh god. So many of them. "M-mom... was a what?" He smiled. A strained smile, but a smile none the less. For some reason, instead of freaking out, I just thought about it. Well. I'm not over it. But for now, I'll go with the flow. I felt like my life was a whole lie for the most part. I looked straight into my dad's eyes. But... now I'm an even bigger freak than before.

"W-who am I? What's going t-to happen?" I didn't even know I was in mouse mode. Tears spilled, slowly dripping down my face. My dad looked so... so expressionless. Before I could say anything else, he enveloped me into a hug. A warm, parental hug. One he would give me when I was younger and less hopeful. He told me I was going to be hunted if I stayed here. In this Godforsaken place you call a city. Dad told me to back my bags. Now. To somebody else, this would not seem like a big deal. No. It was. I am loser No-Good Tsunabi, and word spreads fast in this city. After finishing with packing, I grabbed a few things. A picture of me and dad, candy, a notebook, a few different colored pens, a cellphone dad bought me that I don't use, and a jacket. The jacket was a dark purple color, I just threw it on. Where we're going is probably cold... or something. After I was done, I had one small suitcase and a bookbag. My clothes consisted of: Two t-shirts, a longsleeved sweater, a vest, a tank top, undergarments, three knee-reaching shorts, two skirts, a pair of jeans, and a small long sleeved orange dress. I wasn't including a few hoodies that were in my bookbag. When dad and me were outside, we quickly got into our small convertible. He had me put on a seatbelt, I knew why. It was a common known fact. My dad sucked at driving. While driving, we conversed things over. I kept asking him where we were going, the answer was always the same. "Someplace safe for you. A place where there are people with the same problem." He said.

I eventually stopped asking. No point, he wasn't going to say anything else about this topic. There were other Winged-Lions? Were they part of an ancient civilization that did human sacrifices?! I shook my head, a disturbing image had popped up. A little while later, I had fallen asleep. I had a very weird dream. There was a boy - Now don't get me wrong, I don't ever dream of boys. They all thought I was a loser. Anyway, he was very... scary. He had tanned skin, and some scars on his face. In addition he also had a very, very mean glare. He was even scarier then Ritsuko! I gave him a look-over. Tall. Intimidating. Mean looking. Red eyes. Black hair, with sides buzz-cut. A little racoon-thingy with a small scale hanged from his ear. A new fashion trend? Even though he looked angry, I had a strong feeling he wasn't here to hurt me... until his eyes narrowed.

He spoke in a very deep and pain-promising voice, "What are you looking at, trash?" Of course, being the mouse- cat I am, I instantly averted my gaze. He still hadn't stopped glaring. After a few moments of awkward silence, I spoke up. "I-I don't mean to s-sound pushy. B-but why are you here i-in my d-dreams?" He scoffed. "Am I not allowed to be here, scum?" I squeaked. He looked rather irritated. BUT HE WAS INVADING MY DREAMS! My dreams! I replied with a, "N-no!" I swear... though he was scary, he gave off a... superior and different aura. Almost as if he wasn't human. Testing my luck, I quietly asked. "A-are you-" "I'm a Dragon, trash. Dragon of rage." He didn't let me finish. I just gaped at him. What the heck was a Dragon doing in my dreams? He didn't even look like a Dragon! "B-but you don't look like a-a D-D- Dragon." He was quiet for a moment. "I may be a Dragon, but Monsters have a human-like form. At least most do. Did you get that, scum?" Why did he keep insulting me? I believe that if there was something in this... white room, he would have thrown it at me.

He slowly looked upwards. He then scoffed, again. "My time is up, scum. The stupid Demon found me out." He gave me a quick glare, before disappearing. His last sentence left me in fear. "Sawada Tsunabisu, stay the hell away from the Reaper." After that I just stared into the empty space he was just standing.

I jerked awake, dad had hit a road bump. Quickly taking in my surroundings, I noticed it was night. Holy cow! Did that dream really last that long? The scenery almost had me creeped out to the max. "Dad. Where are we?" Outside the car was a lone dirt road. Dead trees, thorn bushes and owls. This looks like something from a scary movie!

"Namimori. City of the Monsters. We'll be here any minute n-" Before dad could finish... something jumped out in front of our car. I then realized it was a blonde boy. His aura, was also very different much like Dragon boy's. He looked like a deer caught in a truck's headlights. I was about to shout for him to move out of the way, when he did something that made my jaw drop. He glowed a bright yellow. And I think time just slowed down. Everything was so slow. His shape changed from human into that of a animal. A horse. A white horse. Wait. WAS HE A MONSTER TOO? I'm willing to believe anything at this point. The horse had light orange eyes, and a fiery mane. Then, surprising me again, the horse grew wings. He quickly turned around and trotted into the forest faster then you could say, "What the freak?" Well, he tripped a few times. But he made it. At this point, dad had already hit the breaks. We sat in silence. Before something else happened. WHY US?!

-x-x-x-


	3. Chapter 2

What? I'm a Monster?!  
Chapter Two: I See Dead People. And Dogs.

Disclaimer: I do not own Katekyoushi Hitman Reborn. The original manga and anime both belong to Akira Amano.

Summary: Sawada Tsunabi is your average girl. Except she isn't as talented as the other kids in her life. She's weak, clumsy and not that smart. But she has this weird beauty and elegance that is very hard to see. All her life she's only known her father, Sawada Iemitsu. She's never met her mother. She's been told that her mom died a long time ago. The only thing to remember her by is a necklace. One day, while at school, Tsunabi makes a grave mistake... she becomes a lion cub with wings (without knowing it) in front of her classmates. While the students are freaking out she flies out the window, returning home to her father. She expects him to be freaked out too. But that isn't how it goes... Iemitsu tells her the truth: Tsunabi's mom is a Monster. And so is Tsunabi! The necklace pendant was blessed by her mom, it allows her to transform faster. Now Tsunabi is transferred to a new town, Namimori. There she must live with people who are just like her. Only crazier...scarier...creepier... and hotter. What happens now? 27xAll hints.

-x-x-x-

A menacing growl echoed through the right side of the forest. I cried out in surprise when a big, and I mean huge wolf came out from the forest. The wolf stood about eight feet tall. He had raven black fur. What caught me most was his silver-blue eyes. He stood with pride and the intent... to kill. Did that wolf just narrow his eyes? Bad dog! Stay down, doggie! The gigantic canine looked towards our car, he then started coming towards us. I hoped to God that I was still sleeping but I knew I was definitly awake. My father opened the car door quietly and got out. I thought the wolf would lunge at my dad, but his attention was solely trained on me. His stare bore into me. While he got closer and closer, dad opened my door. I stepped out with caution, praying that my dad knew what the freak he was doing. If he didn't I would run for my life. The wolf stopped two yards away. He stared me down. What the heck did I do? I squeaked out of fear. I could have sworn the wolf tilted his head, but then snapped it back in place before I could really tell. He bowed his head, and bared his massive fangs. A smooth voice came from the wolf.

"Herbivore, you are trespassing. Leave before I bite you to death." Another weird imaged popped into my head, but I ignored it. I tried to reason with him, tell him I needed to be in Namimori. "I-I'm sorry! I-I-" Dad interrupted me. What was with everybody and stopping me in mid-sentence?!

"Guard dog of Namimori. The infamous Amarok known for having no mercy for those who defy Namimori law. Hibari Kyoya." I looked back and forth between dad and Hibari. "A-Amarok?" I asked. How did dad know him? Dad is going to get us killed! Hibari growled and stepped closer. Oh God. We were going to die. As the wolf was in mid-pounce he all of a sudden stopped. He just stopped moving, choosing to stare at a particular tree branch. To the right was a normal dead tree. But the person on the tree branch was a different story.

"Hibari. She is also a Monster. Just transferred here to Namimori. Leave her and her human father be." A voice called from the tree. I turned to the voice. He was very unique. He was average height, and lean. He wore a black suit with an orange undershirt. A cape-like thing clung to his shoulders. His voice was buisness-like but also held some amusement. He had curly, black sideburns and onyx eyes. He wore a fedora on his head. Sitting on that same fedora was a small green chameleon. I instantly thought he was cute... the chameleon. Not the guy.

"Hn. Reborn." Hibari's eyes left "Reborn". They then locked onto my own. 'I'm so screwed' I inwardly groaned. The large wolf stared me down for a few more seconds. For me it felt like a few hours. Finally Hibari spoke, "Herbivore. If you cause trouble, I will bite you to death." With that the wolf ran into the same direction that the hors- boy did. Was it me, or did his threat sound more like a sexual innuedo... just me. Anyway, I'm a lion! That doesn't make me a herbivore! DUMB BIG INTIMIDATING WOLF!

"Iemitsu, I see you brought her." Reborn said. Dad just nodded. Reborn then looked down into my eyes. "Stay strong, little cat." Then he disspursed into a cloud of grey smoke. He called me a cat! I'm a gir- lion! Not a cat! Dad and me sat in the car, continuing our drive. When I looked up from my daydreams, I saw some of the town. HOLY COW! It looks huge even from here! A wide rusty gate blocked the rest of the road. There wasn't another road, anyway. "Dad, we can't take the car. From here on it's only walking." He just nodded and helped me out of the car. In case you didn't know, I sit in the backseat. Dad has been acting strange. He's usually a big goofball. He laughs, and he encourages. Now, he's quiet and serious. How did he know wolf-boy and Reborn? While dad and I walked around the town, people stared. Some of these people weren't normal! Well then again neither am I. Seriously! I saw a Ghost... well six. One looked familiar, but I didn't know where I had seen her. She floated, and was a little transparent. She lacked color, but there was hints of it. She had long blonde hair, that reached her waist. Her eyebrows furrowed in worry, her eyes a dark green color. She had oval glasses that covered most of her face. I swear I thought I knew her. To top it off there was a bandage covering the back of her head. Her face was filled with curiosity and worry. Then it hit me. "A-ara!" This was Aki Nezumi. AKI NEZUMI! As in, Killed-in-a-stupid-accident-girl. She didn't stick around though.

"S-sorry, Mouse-san." A young girl with dark purple pineapple-styled hair ran up to the Ghost. She had a lone lavender eye, the other sported an eyepatch with a skull on it. She was pale, and had a small figure. Not as small as me, but still pretty darn close. Aki smiled, and led the girl away. I thought maybe they were friends. While we were walking to a Hotel when I accidentely bumped into something. That something being a strange... boy. WHAT THE HECK?! What is it with all these guys? He was rebel-looking. You know, rings, necklaces, you name it. I took a good look at him and realized something. 1.) He had silver dog ears on his head. I think he might have also had a tail. A dog? 2.) His hair was silver, and he had storm green eyes. 3.) He wore a red bead necklace. It gave off power. (I suddenly have become an aura reader.) 4.) He was angry. Oh so very angry. I gave him a fearful look. His sneer deepened.

"Tch. Stupid woman. You smell like a cat. Look where you're going next time, idiot." What a girl-ish voice. Wait a second, how did he know I was a lion. DID HE SMELL ME?! With one final scowl he left. I turned to my dad. He only shrugged. After twenty minutes, we made it to a Hotel. I don't know about you, but I was tired. Even after taking a nap. When you walk around a weird town... you get tired. Dad spoke to me about living arrangements. Then I fell asleep. It isn't my fault! ... If you were as stressed as me, you would have done the same thing.

-x-x-x-


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter Three: The Kokuyo Patrol and the Horse!

[Aw! I love you Reviewers and Favoriters and Followers. You people make my day and encourage me to finish things faster. ^.^]

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Katekyoushi Hitman Reborn.

-x-x-x-

(Dino's P.O.V)

Well, that was interesting. This whole night had been full of surprises! I was walking around town like normal, with Romario at my side, when I thought it would be fun to annoy Kyoya. I haven't seen him for about two hours and I was bored. Paperwork isn't fun! I told Romario I would be fine on my own. He didn't believe me, but respected my wishes. After that I went on a Kyoya-Hunt. Well, after looking all over for him I found him napping by the east-side forest. You know what I did?

"Hey there, Kyoya!" I yelled to him. He opened his silver-blue eyes and glared at me. "Go away." He growled. "Nah, it's too much fun to annoy you." Before I could tease him again he stood up and shifted into his wolf form and began chasing me. "Impatient as always." I had almost no time to react. As soon as I noticed he was getting closer within every second, I bolted like my life depended on it. Because it really did. Trust me. Kyoya has indeed tried to eat me. But I don't like remembering that because it was very disturbing.

"W-wait can't we work this out?!" I glanced back at him. The angry vein on his forehead told me a completely different story. He's raging. Not only that, but he was picking up more speed than ever, he was only four feet away from me! I'm starting to really regret messing with him. I dashed into the Dark Woods and tripped on a rather large rock. "Oh God, oh God!" I got up as fast as I could and continued into the path filled with thorns and shrubbery. It's not as scary as it was when I first came to this city, but the scene kind of freaks me out. Then again, I'm being chased by an impatient and bloodthirsty wolf whom I call my best friend and he wants to kill me, again. If that isn't scary I don't know what is. I really need to stop picking at him or I really will end up dead. But it's so fun to annoy him! Especially when I know I get a reaction from him.

As I ran deeper and deeper into the forest I saw a path leading onto the old dirt road. Maybe I could lose him on the other side of the woods! Genius! Taking my chance, I dashed into safety and right in front of a car. Wait. What? A silver convertible with a blonde man and a cute girl with fluffy brown hair was just about to hit me. I'm sorry God, but this isn't where my story ends. I don't want to be remembered as "Dino the Monster hit by a car". I didn't even think about the consequences. Who cares if a few humans saw me? They were probably going to be killed by the savage Kokuyo students anyway. I kind of feel bad for the girl though. The dude... not so much.

I imagined being a gorgeous white stallion and a mere second later, I was a Chollima. Well, I already was to begin with. But that isn't important. I bounced into the forest, tripping a bit. After that I kept going. A few minutes later I realize... I'm in enemy territory. I was in a wide place surrounded by trees. I heard the crunch of dead leaves six feet to my left. I reverted back to my human disguise, just in case.

"Hey! This is Kokuyo turf, get lost horse-boy!" A girl with flaming red hair and glowing purple eyes shouted as she stepped out from the woods. That's M.M and she isn't _that _bad once you get to know her. She just thinks too highly of herself sometimes. Oh yeah, did I also mention if money was a person, she'd marry it? "I thought you, wolf-boy, and the zombie prince signed a treaty with Mukuro." She cocked her head to the side and studied her claws. "What the heck are you doing-Byon." A boy peeking out from behind a tree asked. Okay, more like barked. He had spiky blonde hair with a few bobby pins holding back some of his bangs. He also had a large scar running across his nose. "I smell humans. Were hunters trespassing-Byon? Much like you're doing." Ken Joshima asked. "I-I'm not trespassing! Kyoya is trying to kill me!" I explained. "Kufufu~ Oya oya, Kyoya is on the other side of this forest?" Another voice questioned me. Gosh, there's a lot of people in this little area. A teen with dark navy blue hair stepped out into the... dark. He had two curled horns on the side of his head and a forked tail. One of his eyes was a light blue and the other a neon red. His hair represented that of a pineapple. This is Mukuro Rokudo, he's a Demon and he's a mass manipulator.

"Not you too! Is there anyone else who is going to be popping up?" I asked. "Nah, Kakipi is in the underworld right now. He said he had some task to do-Byon." Ken answered. "It's just us. We're out patrolling." M.M said. "Chikusa is gone already? I thought he didn't have to go back until friday." I stated. "Yeah we thought so too. He just said he was going to be there and then he was gone. He'll be back though. He's our go-to guy." Ken offered. Chikusa is the third member of the Kokuyo Patrol. It's a funny name, right? Anyway, Kokuyo is another town widely known to be inhabited by monsters, except most are known to be cruel and stuff. These four have a job, they keep intruders out and their kind away from hunters. They're kind of like Kyoya, but he's a one man army all on his own.

"Back to what I just asked, have you seen any hunters-Byon?" Ken asked me. The three looked at me with questioning gazes. "No! It was just some humans in a car. They looked harmless. I ran out in front of their car, though." "Oh? How many people were in the car?" Mukuro asked. He's also a nosey information seeker. "Two. A grown man and a sheep." I told him. "Wait, you just said some people. Then you said sheep." M.M raised a flaming eyebrow. "I did? Well the girl in the backseat looked like one. She was so innocent looking! I felt kind of sympathetic for her."

"Innocent, huh? Kufufu~ Sounds tasty." Mukuro chuckled. Mukuro wasn't just any Demon. He was the kind... well... he was... that funny word you use to describe a male Demon who... I forgot the word. "Y-you're going to eat her?!" I shouted. "Well duh." M.M scoffed. "I heard Haggis is a delicacy in Scotland-Byon." Ken told me, his mouth watering just thinking about the food. Isn't that sheep stoma- Oh God, I have to puke. My face suddenly turned green. I then just shook it off. I have a little sheep to save! "You can't eat her, she's my sheep!" I shouted. "Oya? Since when did a human belong to a horse?" Mukuro asked, a small fanged smirk mocking me. "She was just so fluffy and adorable! I have to keep her away from people like you!" In the distance somewhere, Tsunabi sneezed twice. It's amazing that just a glimpse at a girl with fluffy hair can do to a guy like me. "There was something about her. A weird kind of light, like she was a goddess." Mukuro's smirk vanished for a second, but then it came back just as fast. I think he's hiding something. It's not much of my business though. "Horse-boy is in love with a human!" M.M laughed. "I-I am not! I just want to protect her!" I tried telling her. Ken was wagging his tail like a dog. He's a Shapeshifter, so it isn't surprising he magically grew a tail within the time I was talking. "I j-just-"

"Herbivores, stop crowding." An annoyed and familiar voice rung out. All of us turned towards Kyoya who was in his human disguise. Short, shaggy and black hair and steely eyes. He was walking towards the opening to the area from the path I followed to get here. His angry vein was gone, but he still looked ready to bash my skull in.

"Kyoya I can explai-" "Kufufu~ Hello there Kyoya, did you hear the news?" Mukuro interrupted. "Pineapple herbivore." Kyoya's eyes narrowed dangerously. It was a face off. Amarok to Demon. I didn't stick around to watch their fight though, I ran all the way back to Namimori. Whenever Kyoya and Mukuro see each other, they engage in a bloody and destructive fight. I think it's because they are childhood rivals or something.

On the way back to my mansion I couldn't stop thinking about my- the sheep. I wonder if she's just a regular human. Or if she's like me. A Monster. Maybe I'll find out eventually...

-x-x-x-

(Thank you all! :3)


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter Four: The Darkness Holds Creepers!

[I love you people! :D]

-x-x-x-

(Tsuna's POV)

_I sat up in the hotel bed and looked around the room. Where is dad? The room was dark and it had a weird feeling to it. Like the feeling you get when you're being watched. What the heck?_

_"H-hello?" I asked, obviously scared. There was no reply no sound. Then there was a light tapping, like the sound of boots on a hardwood floor. There in the darkness, staring right at me, was two glowing eyes. One blue eye and one red eye. OH SWEET MOTHER OF ORANGE JUICE! "E-EEK!" I jumped out of the bed and stood up, ready to escape from the creeper. On the outside I tried to look fearsome, but I knew I looked ready to cry. The tapping sound started again and the eyes were coming closer, oh so painfully slow. _

_"Kufufu~ What do we have here? You're no sheep. You look like that of a terrified little mouse." A light male voice insulted me. "Go... Go away!" I yelled. But to no avail to the emotional torture didn't stop there. "Why should I, little mouse?" The creeper asked. Wait. Did he just give me a pet name? WHAT THE FREAK?! "B-because you're b-being a total c-creeper!" I shouted. The eyes came closer, until they were only about three feet away. I could faintly make an outline of the creep. He was maybe around my age, but he was taller than me, and leaner. He had wicked facial features, like that of a model. Then I saw a glint next to his h- Dear God, are those horns? _

_"Kufu~ You're so cute when you're scared Sawada Tsunabi." That was it. The creep knew my name and I bolted for the door. Even if the room was dark, for some odd reason I could make out the outlines of certain things, and the door was one of them. I heard the tapping of boots again but much louder, and they were right behind me._

_"IYAAAH! D-DON'T CHASE MEEE!" I cried as I threw open the door and ran down the hallway. Even if the other people here hear me, I cried and yelled for my life. "Why are you running, little mouse? I only want to talk. Kufu~" He stated, and I picked up speed. There was no freaking way I was going to stop. "S-s-stay away!" _

_The hallway just seemed to get longer and longer! I've been running for six minutes, where's the stairs? That's when I tripped over something. I looked down to see... a rock. THE IRONY! Why the heck is there a rock in the middle of a hotel hallway?! I began to stand up and just when I was about to run away, a pair of arms encircled my waist. He's got me! "N-nooo! L-let go!" I cried as I struggled to break free._

_I tried clawing his arms, I tried using my back to slam into him hoping to force him away, but nothing was working! I couldn't believe I was this weak! I had to stop struggling for a minute to regain the ability to fight him off. I was ready to elbow him when he pulled me into his chest. I could feel his cold breath on my ear as he said these chilling words, "I only wanted to talk, little mouse." And then everything went black._

"Don't touch me!" I screamed, as I sat up in the bed. As I opened my eyes, I saw my father standing next to the door and giving me a confused look. "What are you yelling for, Tsunabi?" Dad asked, obviously bewildered at my behaviour. "I had a dream that some dude was chasing me!" Dad just stared at me for a few minutes before he pulled up a desk chair and sat in front of me. "What did he look like?" Dad asked. "Why does it matter?" I questioned. Dad sighed and scratched his head. "Tsunabi, there are people here who think we're just humans. I'm almost postivie that you inherited not only your mother's powers but my aura feels." Aura feels? "What is an 'Aura feel'?" Suddenly the air in the room turned serious.

"Tsunabi. You remember what my job was before I met mom?" "Yeah, you were a hunter." "Do you remember what kind?" ... Um. "A game hunter?" "No."

What did he mean "No"?

...

"I hunted Monsters." He grimaced.

"W-what?" My throat became dry. "Before I met Nana, I hunted Monsters. They were dangerous Monsters, the kind that were out of control. My parents and their parents were all hunters." "So... I'm a Monster and a hunter?" I asked. "No! Never. Back to the topic, an Aura feel is a technique hunters use to tell Monsters apart from regular humans. Most of the Monster here can't tell if we're humans or Monsters. You can sense the difference, right?" Dad asked.

"Yes. So I have your hunter's 'technique' and mom's 'power's'?" "That's pretty much it." "Oookay then." I then hopped off the bed and went into the bathroom, and changed into a comfortable gray sweater and jeans, I also wore a silver hair clip, just to try it out. Dad said Namimori Middle School requires no uniform, so I don't have to wear an uncomfortable skirt.

After me and dad talked things over, he walked me to the school. We never finished our conversation of the creep in my dream. I guess it won't matter, I'll probably never see him again. As we neared the school I saw somebody who looked as if he was lost and needed help. Although he gave off a tranquil sort of feeling. He was standing at the gate and kept glancing around like he was nervous, but he had a rather large smile plastered onto his face. He had tanned skin, and short and spiky black hair. On his face was a dark blue raindrop tattoo. When our eyes met I saw a light caramel color. He then looked away really quickly as if he was burned or something. A moment later a few other guys came up to him, and they began conversing. Then they all began to walk into the school, but he glanced at me just once before he turned around and lead them into the school.

"I wonder what kind of Monster he was." I said outloud. My dad just gave me that goofy smile I missed so much and shrugged. "The tattoo on his face represented that of a Rain Bird's." "A what?" "You should ask him yourself, Tsunabi." Dad offered. No way! Even if this was a new school I can't talk to popular guys like him!

Dad walked me into the VERY crowded school and then left me there by myself! I stood there for a moment and glanced around. We were in a large square hall, and there was many people scattered around. I could feel many auras and it was a bit overwhelming. Most of the teens looked like normal humans, but others had tails, ears, wings, horns, you name it. Some were in groups. And others weren't. I then saw a door with the word "Office" placed onto it. My hope lit up! I can ask for help! As I was making my way to the door, I tripped over something and fell backwards onto my tail bone. "O-ow!" I began rubbing my back, hopefully thinking the pain would disappear. All the chattering stopped, and I felt several eyes on me. I looked up to my right. A girl with a hood covering her face was looking down at me. I don't know if she was glaring or what! I could only see her nose and mouth, and some of her lavender hair. She had two fangs tattoos on her cheeks and she was currently still staring at me. I then heard a slithering sound. I moved my head just a bit, and I saw a dark purple tail coming out from under her cloak. Did her tail trip me?

"Mu. You tripped over my tail. You have to pay the insurance fee." She said in a creamy and beautiful voice. But she was sort of lacking any real emotion. "Oh. Clumsy big sister tripped the new girl?" Another monotone voice called. Behind the hooded girl was a boy with seafoam green hair and a frog hair clip. Wait. This is a boy, right? He had the same tattoos as the hooded girl but they were right under his eyes and they were dark green. He had neon green eyes that seemed as if they were staring into your soul.

"Shishishi, the reptile siblings tripped this new peasant? Will she fight back? Shishishi!" Another male voice said with an unusual laugh. How many people are in this hall anyway?! I stood up and dusted myself off, then I became a bit nervous. People were beginning to whisper and point. I had to crane my neck to see the boy in front of me. He wore a uniform that sort of resembled what the hooded girl and her brother were wearing. Except he he wore the jacket unzippered and had a red striped shirt on underneath it. I took a few moments to notice that 1.) His skin was unusually pale and had a light and almost unnoticeable green tint to it. 2.) He had well-trimmed blonde hair and long bangs that covered his eyes. 3.) He had a sort of stitched pattern on his mouth. 4.) He gave off a dead feeling. No. Really, he seemed dead.

"I-I'm sorry! I didn't m-mean to trip on y-your tail Ms. and I didn't m-mean to cause any t-trouble! BYE!" I shouted as I dashed to the Office door and quickly opened it and ran into the room, closing the door behind me faster than you could say, 'Oh'. "Ushishi, well that was fun." The boy laughed.

(Third Person POV)

Unknown to our cute little heroine, several people who are important to the story witnessed everything.

A scowling dog with silver hair was standing next to a window while his sister conversed with other girls. He was about to light a cigarette when he saw the idiotic chick who bumped into him yesterday. "Dumb girl, dragging her stupid cat scent into the air..." He grumbled. Although he thought he was feeling hate towards her, he couldn't help but stare as she walked towards the door and tripped right over a Varia member's tail. Namely the only female of the Varia's tail. He watched her as she became nervous in front of the zombie boy's stare and as she ran for her life right into the office. "Idiot." He rolled his eyes and stalked off when the president came into the hall.

The young man who had been waiting for his friends outside watched as the same girl whose eyes he met earlier walked into the school. He could only feel a strange feeling from her, like she was important to his future or something. He was pretty sure it was the start of a new friendship. Unless she was like one of those stalker fangirls, then there was no friendship. But she seemed nice, so he hoped not. He felt really bad for her when she tripped over his cousin's tail and as she escaped into the Office. "Poor girl..." He mumbled. "What was that Takeshi?" One of his friends asked. "Oh nothing!" He smiled. Then the president came along and he was forced to leave the hall. He still wondered about her though. Maybe he could try and start a conversation with her sometime! That sounded fun!

An extremist had just entered the school with his little sister when he saw some new girl trip over someone's tail. His sister had taken a large gasp when the girl fell onto her backside. The girl then dashed into the Office. "That girl was EXTREMELY clumsy." He said to his sister who nagged him a bit for being rude. Him and his sister left the hall before the Guard Dog showed up.

A young loner boy who had just entered the school a minute before Tsuna tripped was ready to bite all these herbivores to death for crowding stopped when he heard a high-pitch cry. He saw the same girl he had seen yesterday trip over the snake herbivore's tail. He was annoyed at her stupid and weak attitude. He only stuck around to see what she would do. Not surprising him, she apologized and ran like the weak herbivore she was. After that he demanded everyone to stop crowding or he would bite them all. They left like the weak herbivores they all are. He felt satisfied. It was up to him, the only carnivore in the school, to keep these herbivores in line.

-x-x-x-

[It was short, forgive me! D:]


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter Five: He's One Crazy Dog

[Aw! Finally I have decided to update. Thank you reviewers~ Pretty soon I'll be posting a FemTsunaxGokudera story (just wanted to let you guys/girls know. (I also added one more teensy tiny OC who is featured in my other KHR Fiction. Don't hurt me!) BEGIN THE STORY! :D] [Sorry for not being around, I lost the info to my account for awhile. :P I've been watching an Anime called: Psycho-Pass, it's pretty good. I ship AkanexShinya.]

-x-x-x-

(Tsuna's POV)

As I closed the office door and slumped back against it I realized I couldn't hear anything from the hallway. It was like as soon as I ran into here -the noise stopped. Or I'm just acting like a drama queen. Yuck.

"Does thou need something?" A young and light (but not of the same gender) called to me. I saw a boy with light golden-brown hair and ice blue eyes standing in my path for guidance. I know my face heated up when the boy smiled at me. OH DEAR LORD, I'M TALKING TO A MALE WHO ISN'T MY FATHER! Reborn and Hibari didn't count seeing as Hibari is a giant wolf and Reborn and I never actually had a conversation.

"I-I er eh..." I whispered a bit, poking my pointer fingers together in a shy schoolgirlish kind of way. This was a weird situation! I've never actually indulged in a conversation with a boy. They usually only laugh and make fun of me.

"Hm?" He tilted his head just a bit. Oh. My. Gosh. The light from the... well light, had hit his hair perfectly giving it a shine that I'm envious of. Don't get me wrong, my hair shines but it's fluffiness kind of eradicates the whole shiny thing.

"EEK!" I try to rush past him and head towards another door labeled: Guidance Office (some guidance would be good) but the boy grabs my hand (gently).

My face is probably as red as a tomato now. "If thou lets you go, will thy lady run?" He asks me. His weird way of talking is... eurgh. But he called me a lady! Tee hee. That was uncharacteristic.

"Y-yes..." I sheepishly reply. "Well then thou shall not let you go." Then he drags me over to a desk where a girl with cat ears sits.

"Nya? B, is this that new student who I'm totally going to train to kick He-man's butt?" The girl asks. Her bubblegum pink eyes seem to stare into my soul, but in a sort of peaceful way. "Yes." 'B' answers.

"Coolio send her in." The girl says as B drags me towards the door that leads to the hall, I look back just once to see the girl give me a smile... as a giant water pan falls onto her head and she shouts: "Goddamit the curse still hasn't been lifted! Hiss!" Then she mumbled something about 'going back to Egypt'.

B continues to drag me through the door and into the hall and then he pulls me into a classroom labeled '001'.

There I stand in front of a bunch of Monsters! They all stare at me, some don't care and some were licking their lips! HIE! Oh dear Lord! I am not tasty, I am not tasty, I am not tasty... I chant in my head, hoping their awkward stares cease, but they don't.

"Excuse me sensei, but thy lady was lost." B says. He lets go of my hand and I just know I'm sweating bullets. I look like a completely normal human! T-they must also think I'm human... FOOD! AGH!

"That's fine Basil I'll take care of her seating arrangement and such." The teacher says. She has a bird beak and feathers!

"Goodbye!" Basil says to me, a kind smile planted onto his face as he waves to me and then exists the room. I'm now alone. Alone. In front of monsters. Who may want to eat me.

"Your name is Sawada Tsunabisu, right?" The teacher asks. I can tell she's being patient. "Y-yes!" I squeak in a small voice. I'm so scared! Is there a 'no eating other students' policy? ACK!

"Seat number sixteen, in front of Yamamoto Takeshi. He's the one with black hair and the raindrop tattoo." The teacher directs me. I turn to my given seat number. I see the boy from this morning... but he's talking with someone next to him. I begin walking towards my seat, ignoring the hungry stares and prying eyes. I'm about a seat away from my assigned seat when I hear a dangerous growl come from the seat in front of mine.

"Stupid woman." I give a cautious glance at the boy sitting there. I-it's dog boy from yesterday! His ears are twitching and his tail is curled right under the seat (I think that is a sign of an animal being displeased). And is it just me or are the beads around his neck glowing red? Just me.

"S-s-sorry!" I squeak again! I hurry up and sit in my seat and duck my head down. He turned in his seat just a bit to glare at me.

"I don't like you or your foul cat stench and I suggest that if you sit there, don't look at me, don't talk to me, and don't ever think about me. Stupid...idiotic..." He mumbled the last part as the teacher began her class. THE NERVE! WHY WOULD I EVEN LOOK AT YOU?! He's just as mean as Ai! He may have not put his hands on me (which I pray he will never do) but it doesn't mean his mental tormenting doesn't hurt! Narcissistic, mean dog! Bad dog! Bad!

About a half an hour later I realize I have to tinkle. Isn't that something the reader really wants to know? No probably not, but I had to say it.

I raise my hand, "Yes Sawada?" The teacher asks. "M-may I-I go to t-the b-b-bathroom!"

... The room has gone quiet again. Why? "Is it an emergency?" "Y-yes!" "Do you know where the bathroom is?" "Uh..."

"Gokudera Hayato, please show Sawada where the restroom is." She says. I can hear a few people in the room sigh with unhappiness, as if they wanted to show me where the bathroom is. What the freak? I feel a huge lump in my throat. I'm going to be killed by this dog-boy for reasons I couldn't control!

"Do I have to?" He barks (literally). "C-can someone e-else show me!" I cry. It was more of a demand then a question. Gokudera turns to glare at me. "No, I will show her. Since she thinks I'm an idiot." Holy fish! This dude is bipolar! First he doesn't want to show me, but now he's accusing me of calling him slow and he now wants to show me where the bathroom is! Make up your mind!

"E-eeh." I squeal very quietly to myself. I can feel it! The aura of impending doom is upon me! I sound like a crazy person. Doomed!

Before I could register what has happened, I'm being dragged (not to kindly) out of the room by Gokudera. "O-ow! You're h-hurting me!" I practically shout.

He stops and roughly throws me in front of him. "You're a spy!"

... "HUH?"

Gokudera barks once more. "You heard me, cat! You're a spy here to steal my magic!"

"I-I what?!" I shout, feeling a bit angry and confused. "I-I don't want y-your dang m-m-magic!"

His glare doesn't wave and he reaches into his pocket. "I get it. You're going to play dumb! Well I'm not buying it!" He growls.

What is wrong with this dude?!

"You won't take my powers! DIE!" He shouts as he throws a small dog-shaped bomb at me. Wait. Bomb? BOMBS?!

"AGH!" I cry out as I sloppily throw myself out of harms way, rolling into the girl's bathroom. He's crazy! Oh, did I also mention he's out of his mind? I don't want his magic or his lucky charms or whatever! I just wanted to use the bathroom!

"Come out of there before I blow the whole hallway to pieces!" He yells, obviously not happy I survived his attack.

"HIEEE! N-no way!" I shout, looking for a way out of the bathroom. I know if I go back out there, he's literally going to kill me. I then spot my ticket to freedom. A WINDOW! Yes! I open the window and-

"You're not getting away!" He's standing right there in the doorway. "HIE! THIS IS THE GIRL'S BATHROOM!"

"I don't care, you're going to die, spy!"

Before I can registering what is happening a bomb is several inches from my face. I then throw myself out the opened window.

"AGH!" I squeal as I land right onto my back. Didn't I jump out of the window like a dolphin? So why am I on my back?

"If you stand still, I'll make sure your pathetic death is quick and painless." He says, standing on the debris of what was left of the bathroom. ... Is this normal? Why are there no witnesses or bystanders?! Is it that hard to hear bombs going off?

"I-I TOLD Y-YOU I D-DON'T WANT YOUR M-MAGIC!" I cried out. Gokudera just ground his teeth together.

I then heard a small noise, I checked his face for any sign of him hearing it, but he didn't.

I looked up above his head. A hanging piece of steel debris from one of the stall was hanging right above his head, and it was slowly falling off. And not only a second later, with a final creak, it did.

"H-hey! Watch out!" I shouted, without thinking I got up and pushed him out of the way. I don't know why, but I did... "Eurgh!" He grunted as he went face first in the grass. "Wha!" I quickly imagined I was cub, small enough so that the falling debris would maybe hit something and stay elevated. With a flash I was a small brown cub, and at the right moment the debris had hit two bigger broken pillars and it stayed in that same place.

"Fuwah..." I sighed to myself. I'm safe! I crawled out and switched back into being good old myself. That was weird. I stood up and tried to dust myself off, but I found myself being hugged! WHY WAS GOKUDERA HUGGING ME!?

"I can see it now! You're my savior!" Gokudera said as he let go of me and placed his hands on my shoulders. I was kind of short compared to him. "W-wha?" I stuttered as he gave me a bright (F-fanged) smile. His ears twitched and his tail wagged happily as he went on about how his 'New Beloved Invoker' risked her life to save his.

Wasn't he just trying to kill me? I'll let it slide for now.

After a few seconds Gokudera dragged (AGAIN) me back to the classroom. Everybody questioned why we were covered in soot and why Gokudera kept smiling at me. He was also a little too close for comfort... Why does nobody question about the suspicious bombing noises?

"Why are you so close to Sawada?" Somebody asked. "Because she's my invoker, now!" He grinned.

I heard some groans and grunts from some of the class, but I had the headache of a lifetime to care.

THIS IS NOT HOW YOU MAKE FRIENDS!

(Gokudera's POV)

I take a small glance at my new invoker while she isn't looking. I can't help but let a small blush crawl onto my face.

x-x-x

[DONE! Sorry Gokudera is a little OOC...]


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter Six: GRR! "Back Off Of My Princess!"

['Ello! Thank you for reviewing. It's nice to know so many people like this stories- and the number of views kills me! Once again, Thank You Reviewers, Followers, Flowers, and Favoriters. The last one isn't even a word o3o.]

-x-x-x-

(Tsuna's POV)

After a few minutes the other Monsters sort of lost interest in me. Gokudera would keep looking back to check on me even after I asked him to stop.

Class had finally ended and I was finishing writing notes. Did I understand any of them? ... No! (D:) I closed my notebook, but I didn't get up. I had this weird feeling I was being watched. It wasn't a bad feeling... more like someone was just curious about me. But it was still unsettling to know somebody is watching you! HIE!

"Sawada-sama?" Gokudera called out to me, his head tilted a bit. He was standing next to my desk. Apparently he was waiting for me.

... I'm not going to lie. It felt a bit nice to know that somebody was waiting for me. Even if it was a crazy bomber dog-boy who tried to kill me not even less than an hour ago.

"Y-yes?" I asked. Gokudera smiled at me, his tail wagging again. "I went to the office and asked them for your schedule, we have the same classes together!" His smile was so innocent it was scary!

"... G-Gokudera-kun?" "Yes, Sawada-Sama?" "W-when did y-y-you leave to g-get my schedule?" "Remember how I told you I needed to go pick up something important, right after we got back to class?" "Y-yes." "It was your schedule." "O-oh..." "I memorized it all, that way Sawada-sama cannot get lost. I'll know where all her classes are." "'K-kay."

The walk to our next class was a little quiet except for the sound of our footsteps. I wanted to tell Gokudera that him getting my schedule from the office was a little creepy, but he looked so happy. Why is this school so abnormal! I mean other then the fact that all the students and staff are not human. Nobody heard the bombs going off, and if somebody walks into the office and just asks for somebody's personal information they're going to give it to them?

HIE! What if some creeper (who isn't like Gokudera, who just has innocent good intentions) waltzes in there and they just hand over my stuff? Violation of personal rights!

"Here we are, Sawada-sama!" Gokudera says as he waits by the door for our next class, History. "Ladies first!" He then holds the door open for me. I can hear some other students in the hallway whispering about us.

"G-Gokudera-kun y-you don't have t-to b-be so n-n-nice to me!" I squeak. "Nonsense, Sawada-sama, you're my Invoker, I must be kind to you. B-besides I kind of..." He trails off. His eyes wonder over to a window and his cheeks grow pink.

"G-Gokudera-kun, are y-you s-sick?" He stiffens and then he laughs a bit, "No! I think there is a succubus around here. Ah ha ha!" "Um... O-ok." I just walk into the classroom. As soon as I step into the room, I get that weird feeling again, but it felt more nice. I quickly glance around the room from the corner of my eye.

The last row, sixth seat. There is a girl with short orange hair and stunning bright caramel eyes. She's just watching me with a little smile. She looks so friendly! Sprouting from her back around a pair of small transparent bug-like wings. And her ears are a little long, like that of an Elf's. Is she a Pixie?

When she notices I'm staring at her, she waves at me. I squeak and look away. I think I'm blushing!

I can hear her giggling a little. Ah~ What a nice voice, I wish I could be as cute as her. Then I hear a loud grunt. I look back at the girl. She's still smiling, but it looks a tad bit sad. Sitting in the desk next to her is a black haired boy with small curly horns and a little goat-like tail. He's glaring at me!

I was going to look away again, but the boy picked up his eraser from his desk and chucked it at me. "Hie!" I cry out, but before the eraser can hit me it's caught in somebody else's hand.

"Now now, my little angels~ No violence in the classroom~" I look up at the person who caught the eraser. The first word that pops into my head is:

FLAMBOYANT.

In front of me is a tall... person with a long green mohawk and pink sunglasses. He also has a feathery orange boa hanging from his jacket. He has steel rainbow colored tail feathers popping out from under his jacket. His jacket looks somewhat familiar.

Then it hits me! He's wearing the same jacket as the students who I upset in the square hall earlier in the day. But he (I think) is a grown man! I hope he doesn't hurt me. (;_;)

"Mou?" He then actually looks at me (I think) and his face lights up. "You're so adorable!~" "W-wha?!" "If you weren't my student I would totally steal you!" "H-huh?" "And that little stutter is 'O-M-G' kawaii~"

I slowly back away from the shining he-she and I take a seat far away from the other students as possible. Gokudera stomps over to the black-haired boy. "Who do you think your are!" Gokudera growls.

"Kensuke Mochida, and I'm older than you dog-breath so you best get out of my face." He says, a cruel smirk placed on his face. "What did you say? For trying to hurt Sawada-sama, I'll blow you to bits, goat!" "Sawada-sama? So your little wimp of a girlfriend gets treated like a princess? What does she call you 'Pochi' or something?" "Y-you barnyard bastard!" Gokudera shouts. Once again, Gokudera's face is pink. I think he can get really hurt!

I look over at the orange-haired girl. She's not smiling anymore and she looks very disappointed by how Mochida is treating Gokudera. Or maybe the other way around.

"Can't we all just get along? Peace makes the world go round." The girl says. "Quiet Kyoko, I'm in the middle of something." Mochida says to Kyoko. Kyoko sighs and looks away. I can feel that she's guilty. Mochida than continues smirking at Gokudera who looks like he's ready to blow a fuse (no pun intended).

That's rude! I really want to say something to Mochida, but... I'm such a coward! Just when Gokudera is about to whip out a bomb, a charming voice calls out to us.

"Please, younger kids who I have to share a class with, no offence, we don't have to fight. We can settle this in a complete-" I turn in my seat to look towards a blonde boy walking into the classroom. He stops in the middle of his sentence and our eyes meet. I hear somebody scoff, but I don't know who. The boy continues staring at me.

Then his eyes widen and his face turns pink. Is it just me or is he catching the same cold Gokudera might have? Just me, again.

"S-s-Sheep-chan!" He says, he then walks over to my desk. He just stands there for a few moments.

"U-um... Y-you're s-scaring me." I squeak a bit. I can hear Gokudera growling as the boy comes closer.

"You don't remember me?" His eyes begin to shine. What the heck? Guys should be avoiding me, not coming to me! OBEY THE LAWS OF THE WAY I WORK! GAH!

"I'm the boy- horse- Chollima your dad almost hit with a car! I am Dino Cavallone. (:D)" (That my readers, is how Dino makes friends.) "H-huh?"

"I won't let that stupid Demon lay a claw on you! From now on you will be my little sheepish sister!" The boy announces. He then gives me a really big smile. ARE THOSE SPARKLES?!

Before I can politely object, Gokudera comes over and pulls me up out of my seat, surprisingly gently this time. He pulls me next to him.

"Stop suggesting Sawada-sama is your sister! She's my Ivoker, get your own, Horse!" Gokudera barks.

"G-Gokudera-kun..." I start. This is so confusing! I miss being the girl guys would avoid, this is unusual!

"Oh. I see," Dino says, "You're Hayato Gokudera, news spreads fast with us older students. Didn't you blow up the girl's bathroom trying to kill Sheep-chan?"

Gokudera once again, stiffens. He then shakes it off and pulls out his dynamite. "I know we had a rough start, but Sawada-sama is a good person! She risked her first cat life to save me-" "I-I'm a l-l-lioness, G-Gokudera-kun." "-She risked her first lioness life to save me." He corrects himself.

Dino's charming smile lowers just a bit, and he then pulls out a...

"A-A W-W-WHIP?!" I cry out. Dino smiles again, "Sheep-chan is impressed?" No, I'm actually scared, but you can think what you want because I'm too chicken to say it to you. WHERE IS THE TEACHER?!

"Grr! As if Sawada-sama is impressed. DIE!" Gokudera throws his dynamite while Dino cracks the whip and swings it. The whip hits the dynamite and it bounces back towards Gokudera and I.

"Dammit!" Gokudera pulls me (and himself) to the floor. The dynamite flies out of an open window. I don't hear it go off, though. When I open my eyes back up, I see a blushing Gokudera right above me.

"H-HIE!" Gokudera stumbles off of me and continuously apologizes. Dino walks over to us and offers me his hand.

"What kind of brother would I be if I didn't help up my cute little sister?" I can hear Gokudera beginning to growl again.

I'm about to just stand up on my own, when the door to the classroom rips itself open and a dark aura pours into the room.

"You would be a dead brother." Says an all too familiar voice. I turn my head to see a boy with raven black hair and cold steel-blue eyes. Oh no...

His eyes travel from Gokudera, to Dino, and finally they land on me. I'm still laying on the floor like an idiot and he's glaring invisible daggers at me.

He then pulls out two silver baton things and begins to walk towards us. "I know the reaper warned me not to hurt you, but you've destroyed too much school property," His eyes narrow into slits. "and you almost blew up my bird."

"I-I didn't d-do a-any of t-that!" I shout. He stops and glances at Dino and Gokudera. "Then I'll beat these herbivores."

I don't know what I was thinking but the thought of him hurting Gokudera (and Dino) upset me very much.

"D-DON'T!" I yell. He looks back at me, a malicious smirk planted on his face.

(Unknown POV)

Mou~ I couldn't help but observe this little amusing fiasco. Wait till I tell bossu~ Things are starting to get interesting around these boring parts! I wonder about that little brown haired cutie... So much fun, so much time!~ Time to put my skills to work.

-x-x-x-

[I'm sorry, Tsuna is admired quickly. D: Don't worry it's just Dino and Gokudera for now. Please tell me if she's a Mary-Sue.]


	8. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven: "Wolves and Baseball Players?!"

[Hello, lovely readers!~ I know I've been taking forever. One, my winter formal is coming up. GAH! None of the guys I know have asked me to go with them yet! It's fine though, I'll dance with my ladies!~ Two, I have a FictionPress account, and my brain has been begging me to read Reverse Harem written by other people. I read a whole bunch and now I want to write my own. So that's what I've been working on, dear readers. And yes, I will allow the First Generation to appear. Purr, that Knuckle~ Hee hee- Anyway, ONWARD! MUSH DOGGY, MUSH!]

-x-x-x-

(Tsuna's POV)

I couldn't believe what I had just done. Hibari is now charging towards me, I can see wolf ears popping up from his coal hair, and a tail is ever so slowly peeking out from behind him. IS HE ABOUT TO TRANSFORM?! His eyes began to change into something more feral. And that's when I realize I'm pretty much screwed over.

"Sawada-sama!" I hear Gokudera shout, and Dino looks like he wants to crack his whip, but he was very hesitant.

"D-don't eat me!" I then take off, right out of the classroom. I can hear Gokudera call out my last name, and Dino shout 'Sheep-chan!'.

So I now have Hibari's attention, at least Gokudera and Dino are safe.

My friends... it feels nice to say that word... my friends are safe-

Then I look behind my shoulder to see a giant wolf trailing right behind me. Oh.

...

NOW I WISH I WAS SAFE, DARN IT!

"PLEASE G-GO AWAY!" I shout. I can hear Hibari make a small, deep whining sound, it was almost impossible to hear. But even after giving that command, he continued to run after me.

The bad part? He was getting faster.

And I was just getting slower. I wasn't built for this type of agility! They never taught you how to run away from giant wolves in my old middle school! Why is this situation not in the student handbook?

I almost choked on nothing when I realized that this hallway was a dead end. A. Dead. End. For me! I'm gonna die!

Then, I saw hope in the shape of an abandoned, old looking classroom. I imagined I was a very small lion cub, and only a puff of smoke later I was. SAFETY!

I could immediately hear the sound of Hibari's claws on the hallway wood stop. It was almost as just the sight of me stopped him. Wait... I'm smaller now... DID I JUST MAKE IT EASIER TO EAT ME?!

I then ducked into the classroom, using my small paws to quickly shut the door. Wow, in this form I still have the strength of a human? That defies the laws of the way I work!

I can hear Hibari sniffing the door. I just thought about it. He really is just a gigantic version of a dog, right?

"Come out of here right now, confusing herbivore." Well, not exactly I guess. I scampered under the teacher's desk. I was so surprised I could even fit in here!

Suddenly, the door slams open. There in all of his scary, prideful glory is Hibari. He's back to his human disguise, and he's scanning the room with his bright blue-grey eyes. His eyes stop right at the teacher's desk.

CAN HE SEE ME?! He glares at the desk for about forty-five seconds before he closes the door (oddly enough, like a normal human being) and I can hear him walk away quietly.

Well, I actually heard some people screaming and then the sound of things being thrown and glass being broken, but then I heard him walk away quietly. He is so terrifying!

Suddenly, I sneezed. I was being serious when I said this room was abandoned, there is so much dust under this desk!

"ACHOO!" Dust bunnies flew out from under the desk, and I swear I was suffocating.

I jumped out from under the desk and began rolling on the floor. It was just my sad attempt at trying to get the dust off of my fur. "ACK! C-can't breathe!" After a few minutes of this pitiful attempt, it worked!

I let out another small sneeze, for some odd reason it sounded more like 'Chu'. That was weird. ('OxO)

I stood on my nubby paws and I took a good look at the room I was in. Whoa! It's dark in here!

LIGHT! I need a light! I couldn't help but let myself freak out just a bit, I mean, I am in a dark... abandoned room... alone... in a school filled with... Monsters. GAAAH! WHY AM I EVEN HERE IN THE FIRST PLACE?!

Oh. Because I upset the giant wolf boy, that's why. Why do I put myself in these situations?

[SG: Mwuaha! Dance puppet, dance!]

I once again used my paws to open the door. I think it would be best to lay low for a little while, Hibari would probably recognize my face.

Trying to blend in a bit, I press myself into the wall and venture back the way Hibari chased me. Two familiar faces appeared in my head.

Dino and Gokudera! I can't believe I forgot about my friends! They are my friends? Yes! They're waiting for me!

Trying to put on a determined face, but it probably just looked like me pouting, I trudged forth. I'm being depended on!

"Gao!" Whoops. I just growled a little. No problem.

I can see many of the other students stare at me. I start shaking a bit, I can see some male students staring at me. Strangely, I sort of recognize them. I just can't remember where.

One of them steps towards me, and I flatten my ears. "Grrr..."

Then he reaches out his clawed hand towards me. NO! DON'T EAT ME! He then scoops me up, and walks back to his friends. Strangely, I can feel myself purring. This is so weird! Do lions even purr?

The boy's friends all raise their eyebrows and some tilt their heads.

"Guys, look I found a cat!" The boy holding me says. A cat? They don't know I'm the new student? PHEW! Safe for another day!

"He's so cute!" A boy with blonde hair says.

... He?

"Gao!" I let out a small growl of anger.

"Whoa, I think you made her upset, Niijiru-san." The blonde then apologized. "Oops! I mean she!"

"Haha, what are you guys doing?"

I turned my head to the new voice. "Hey, Yamamoto!" I don't know why, but my eyes widened when I saw the boy from outside and in my earlier class.

"Aw! Is that a kitty? Where did you find it?" He got closer and he then began to scratch behind my ears. "Puuurr!~"

WHY AM I PURRING?!

"She's so cute!" Yamamoto then gives me a toothy grin - Are those sparkles?!

His face gets closer to mine, my whiskers twitch a bit. I-if he gets any closer, I'll die! It's a miracle that I haven't freaked out about this guy holding me right now.

"Whose a cute kitty?" His nose is now barely touching mine. GAH! TOO CLOSE!

"HIE!" With my startled shriek, the boy lets go of me and Yamamoto takes a step back. His caramel eyes are wide in shock.

"T-too close! Mrreow!" I then try transforming back into a human, I can feel the shining light envelope me.

"S-Sawada-chan?" I'm now my normal human size, but I can feel something on top of my head twitch. I can hear some swishing noise, and I'm freaking out because I still have my ears and my tail!

D-did I stop the transformation halfway?! I turn to the boys and quickly bow.

"I-I'm sorry! So s-sorry!"

With that I run down the hallway. As I find my way back to the classroom I see Gokudera waiting by the door.

"Sawada-sama! I was so worried!" His eyes then began to sparkle. Then Dino popped his head out from the classroom. "So was I."

"No you weren't, Horse-breath!" Gokudera then perked his ears up. He turned to me and stared at my ears.

"Sawada-sama, what happened?" "I-I tried transforming back into a human and..." "No, not your ears. You have a piece of paper in your hair. Let me get it for you."

"Huh?" Gokudera gently took a piece of scrap from my fluffy hair. He then gave me a warm smile.

"U-uh... T-thanks." I couldn't help but blush, even if he was invading my personal space. He just means well! But then again, maybe Yamamoto did too. Why am I such a spazzy person!

Calm down hormones, calm down! "It was no problem, Sawada-sama."

"Sheep-chan, are you a cat Monster? And how come the dog gets all the attention?" Dino had fake tears pouring from his eyes. "Sheep-chan!"

He then tries to hug me, but Gokudera kicks him in the face. "Don't touch Sawada-sama!"

"A-are you ok, D-Dino-san?" With Dino's face in the ground, he mumbles a quiet 'Yes'.

The bell then rings. "Ah! It's lunch time, Sawada-sama!" "L-lunch time? But i-it's only 9:45."

Dino then jumps to his feet. "Let me explain, Sheep-chan! This is a school for Monsters, so it's only natural we have three lunch periods a day." "T-three?" "Yep."

"TO THE LUNCHROOM!" Dino shouts. "Follow me!" Dino then takes my hand and begins dragging me towards the lunchroom

"HIE!" What is with people and dragging me?

"Come back here with Sawada-sama, you horse!"

-x-x-x-

(Yamamoto's POV)

After the cat jumped from Hoshi's arms, it changed it's shape from a cat to a girl. The girl had fluffy brown hair cascading down her back, and huge almond eyes. On top of her head were circular ears.

"T-too close! Mrreow!" She then sprints down the hallway at a fast speed.

"S-Sawada-chan?"

After she's gone I turn to my friends.

"I just called a cat, who was actually my classmate cute."

"Yeah we know."

"That was fun!"

"Same old Yamamoto."

Maybe Sawada will join the baseball team, I bet she'd be really good at it!

Then the bell rings.

"CHOW TIME!"

-x-x-x-

"Hmph. That foolish herbivore. She isn't so stupid after all."

-x-x-x-

[DONE! AGH! THAT TOOK ME FOREVER! Sorry guys. ^.^]


End file.
